Through the Gate to the Land of Spira
by Nightingale in a Golden Cage
Summary: The Elrics brothers stopped their world from being destroyed and are expecting to land back in Germany but instead landed in a whole, entirely different world. Unsure of what to do, they decide to assist the Gullwings to bring back the Calm. (Based off the first anime series and film.)
1. Through the Gate

Hi, this is one of my ideas that I had for a long time but never thought of actually writing it. I don't know, I started playing Final Fantasy X-2 again, then I thought the similarities between Winry and Rikku. I thought it was kinda funny that these two are obsessed with the same thing and then at that moment- ideas started forming in my head. I acyually have no idea where this going, I just have small ideas; so suggestions are nice if you will.

This takes place after the movie from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Please review!!

* * *

They landed on soft sand. They both groaned and stood up rubbing their aching limbs. Edward was the first to look around and the surprise on his face was filled with shock. "Fuck..." the word flowed out his mouth, without him even realising.

"Err, Brother," Alphonse asked meekly, sensing his older brother's stiffen mood. "So is this the other side of the gate?"

"No, Al," Edward said beside him as he hurled around measuring his surroundings. "This isn't it." he turned to his younger brother. "I have no idea where we are. This isn't Earth." Edward looked over the sea, it was peaceful. He took a deep breath in and noticed that it was much clearer and pure, unfiltered. He cast his gaze around his surrounding; there was a cliff and what looked like the start of a mini forest. He thought this place was paradise. He took another breath of air, this time much deeper and the scent of sea salt invaded his nostrils. Abandoning the contraction that brought them here, he walked away from it; the sand under his feet crunch beneath him as he walked towards the open ocean and gazed over horizon, he can hear Alphonse follow close behind him.

Alphonse watched his brother's face closely as if he was waiting on some joke, waiting for him to shout 'Gotcha!' or something. But the serious in his tone and more in his face convinced him otherwise. He could see in his eyes was a tinge of fear, that was hid behind his fierce expression on his face.

"M-maybe our minds are playing tricks on us," Alphonse pondered on the possibilities. "Maybe we're just dreaming." But he knew that he wouldn't have woken up even if he did pinch himself awake no matter how hard he did it.

"Or landed on a different part of Earth?" he was about to explain the reason why it was different when overhead a bird cried out in complete terror. The two alchemist's head snapped to the heavens to see a large herd of white birds flying over the sea, each one crying out in fear and desperation; beating their wings to fly faster. "What's up with that?" both the alchemist subconsciously stiffened and prepared themselves for any attack.

"Brother, I think something bad is going to happen..." Alphonse casted his gaze around him carefully, pausing by the bush as if he was waiting for anything to jump out and harm them.

"Don't worry Al," Edward said with great confident, although his nerves were on edge. "We stopped that crazy woman from completely destroying our world, Alphonse. We're together, we're smart, we can think of something." He masked his uneasiness with little difficulty. Seeing his younger brother now, although all grown up and stronger, he didn't want him scared of the seriousness of the situation. Not now that they have been reunited after years of separation.

"You're right," Alphonse said with new determination in his voice and courage surging through his body. "We're a team, we're stick together."

_We'll get home someday, Al_. Edward promised himself. _One I'm convinced that I'm not going out my fucking mind!_

A few moments pasted and nothing happened, the brothers allowed themselves to calm down and took a deep breath in that seemed to relax their body inside. Alphonse suggested that they should start walking to find help which Edward agreed with a nod of his head and led the way towards their hopeful destination.

As they walked Edward was thinking hard to try to understand what was happening and the reason why. But instead of thinking way to get back home, he couldn't help but let his mind wander off to something else. "I wonder..."

"You said something, Brother?" Alphonse looked towards him. Maybe he thought of an explanation? He was always the one figuring out the reasons in past missions.

"It's nothing, Al." Edward said. "I just wonder why there wasn't anybody near that beach. I mean, look around you: its clear day, the sun is shining, not a speck of clouds in the sky, the ocean is calm-why isn't anybody here? Then I thought about the wild sea birds, I'm not trying to alarm you but I think there's something wrong here."

Alphonse gulped "So what are we going to do Brother?" most of his courage dropped but he kept up his fierce face.

"We kick whoever's arse out the way, find some sort of help, and then figure a way to get back home... that's all I got so far."

"Oh, right." _Easier said than done,_ Alphonse thought.

What are the chances of two foreign people finding their way through a completely different reality? At least when Edward passed through the gate to Germany he had their father, Hohenheim with him. He had let him guide him as he had information even if he despice him so much. But in this situation both brothers were clueless.

"We're gonna make it out alive, Al. I promise." They continued to walk until they got on a dirt road that led them higher towards the mountains. As they turned left they found themselves a roped bridge which they crossed in silence. It wasn't an awkward silent, but a silent. Edward had nothing to say to his brother and vice versa: they both knew that they both are in deep thoughts and not wish to disturb one another as one might get a break through.

But the crashing noise from the turquoise waterfall stopped them from achieving anything and instead they found themselves admiring it. Halfway through the bridge they both casted their eyes down. The contact of water meeting rock in a fierce battle led them to giving off a fog of crystal white clouds.

"This is truly a paradise," Edward muttered.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Alphonse agreed. "But nothing compares to Resembool."

They both smiled at their memories of their hometown. With Winry, Grandma Pinako and Den waiting for them to return, the determination was stronger than ever. Edward lifted his right automail arm so that the sun reflected off it. They saw it as a last connection to their world. The memories of the small timed encounter with his childhood friend didn't feel right to him; he had much more to say. Edward sighed and shook himself; he scolded himself for getting to far in his thoughts of home, it will only lead him to the unwelcome feeling of home sickness.

"Come on, Al," Edward suddenly said. "We should get going, the sooner the better." Edward turned around and saw a small stream of smoke rising from the contraption that brought them here, no doubt, that sooner or later it was going to draw some unwanted attettion.

They both continued for a few moments of silent, they noticed that the sound of the ocean was traded for more Mother Nature's greens. More bushes appeared at the side of the dirt road meaning more hiding places for anything to jump out at them.

The silence between them was destroyed by the sound of one of the nearby bushes rustling. The young alchemists whirled around, both now in fighting stances, waiting steadily for an attack. When nothing happened, they both started to calm. _Must be the wind_, Edward thought and how paranoid they both were and were about to continue when something growling and snarling weighed him down.

He led out a painful grasped as it's sharp claws dug on his shoulder, on instinct, Edward covered his face with his automail arm, which he could hear sharp fangs crushing onto it, intending to try and destroy it.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse came to his aid with a kick the creature whimpered for a second before circling them. Edward quickly climbed to his feet as his brother covered him. "What is that? A chimera?"

"I don't know, Al, but," Edward with a clap and a smooth slide over his right arm, it transformed into a blade. "It's not going to have us for dinner." Now he was sure that this isn't the other side of the gate. In the past he was stripped of his alchemy; he was very grateful that the rules do not apply in this world as well.

The 'chimera' had a stern wolf-shaped body, although slightly bigger, it seem to made up of mostly muscles. But the hind legs were smaller than the front part of the body and darkly tanned all over. Saliva dripped from its mouth like blood on a blade, with a single howl more of its kind came to its aid.

"You're kidding me," Edward said. "We haven't even been here so much an hour and we're already in a fight!"

"What now?" both the brothers stood back to back to each other, glaring at the creatures. Alphonse looked at Edward for some sort of guidence.

"Isn't it obvious? We fight!" Edward roared.

One of them tried to pounce on Edward but he had already beheaded it with a single strike before it came near him. Edward closed blinked his eyes unsure to believe them or not as it lay motionless and slowly disappeared into ghostly orbs of light.

"Wha-?"

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled as another one came charging towards him at full speed. But before they could react, a gunshot fired, followed by another, killing two of them instantly but not before one gripped Alphonse on the leg and blood started to flow freely.

Edward finished off the last one, with a quick strike before helping and bracing his brother. They both looked around and saw that they too, vanished in ghostly orbs of light.

"Hey! You guys alright?" they both looked up and saw a woman running towards them with a gun in her hand.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the help." Alphonse said.

"It's alright but what are you doing out here?" she scolded. "You're not supposed to be here! Not with all the fiends around."

"Fiends? Is that what those things are?" Edward said.

"Yes," the girl looked down at his brother's leg; they both noticed that one of her eyes was blue and the other green. "Come on, we have to get you to the village to get your leg checked out."

"Umm, excuse me but where are we?" Alphonse asked.

"Besaid Isand," she said.

"What world is this?" Edward asked quickly, his mind reeling. Back on Earth he had not heard of a place. His heart started beating against his chest, working over time. He feared that his brother would hear.

"Spira. Oh, what are your names? I haven't seen you around here before."

Edward felt his heart sank but kept on a hard, confident expression on his face.

"Name's Edward and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." Edward nodded towards him and they followed the girl along the road. "What's yours?"

"Yuna."


	2. Black Mage and Rational Reasons

Three more bullets pierced the thin, earthy air. Fear took hold the wild birds in trees that took flight as if they were aimed at them, beating their wings to will themselves to retreat faster. The last snarl escaped through gritted fangs before disappearing in clear multi-coloured ghostly orbs.

"That's one more down," Yuna said as the last of the orbs disappeared into the air. _Two hundred thousand to go and Spira would forever be at peace._ She mused and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"Does that thing have a name?" Edward asked with a lifted eyebrow. He was still supporting his younger brother, Alphonse after he was bitten deeply on the leg by one of the fiends just moments ago.

"That's thing is called Coyote." Yuna answered, watching the last of the orbs fading. "One of the weakest fiends around but still can be dangerous."

"So I see," Alphonse glanced down his wounded leg. A sudden inhuman, shrill shriek filled their ears and they whipped around in time to see what had made that noise. Before the young alchemists could comprehend what was happening, Yuna quickly shot a few rounds bullets to what appear to a plant. Both brothers were about to protest but held back when the similar orbs floated above the plant fiend, the thick arms as vines dropped down in painful defeat, and the final sneer died with it.

"That's what you call a Purpurea," Yuna sighed and ushered them to resume walking as she continued in her explanation, "As you can see its plant-base. It's usually by the bushes waiting to spit out seeds at you at a very rapid speed so watch yourself."

"Wow, thanks Yuna," Alphonse blinked, unsure of what to make out of those monsters. They seemed to lurk in every twist and corner. _How can any live at peace? _He turned towards his brother and knew by his expression that he thought the same thing. _How do we get ourselves into these situations?_

Not that they were any strangers to danger, it was almost in their blood. Their father performed Forbidden Alchemy: bringing the dead back to the land of the living. Consequences stalked him closely like a shadow and his sons stepped into his shoes and performed the same thing on their mother.

"Slapping a forbidden label on it was so they wouldn't feel bad for their failure!" Edward had snapped then to his unsure brother as they were moments of getting back what they thought was their mother.

Alphonse looked over at his brother's over-confident expression. He knew that what they were about to do was wrong, and yet he didn't stop him, instead he went along with it. And each passing day that goes by he never stopped how their lives wouldn't have been different, but he knows one thing for sure: it would have lacked the adventured they've been through and still living with Winry and Pinako.

Edward broke out of his thoughts, "Back there, you mention a village," he said. "What's it like?"

Yuna smiled over her shoulders, "Don't worry," she said. Letting a genial smile grace her lips, she continued her voice soft. "It's going to be okay, we'll take really good care of you. By the way I forgot to mention; was anyone with you back there?"

"At the beach? No, we were the only ones there." Edward answered with a light shake of his head.

Yuna nodded. "Good."

"Those chimeras," Alphonse started but Yuna lifted an eyebrow in confusion, he corrected himself. "Err, I mean fiends, would there be any more of them around?" Even a part of him knew the answer he just has to ask.

Yuna nodded. "Much more, I'm afraid. But, come on, we should get moving. We should not tarry around here. We would only get attacked."

The young alchemists agreed and they quicken their pace. They noticed that the clearing was much clearer and emptied, compared to the deeply muddied road they were walking on. But the fiend's activities didn't seem to quieten down and Yuna continued acting like a personal shield to them.

Edward didn't like it. He felt defenceless; he was supposed to be able to defend himself and his brother especially in a new world. He wanted to keep up his guard to be the protector; he didn't count getting help from a stranger. He needed more information on her to be satisfied.

"Yuna," Edward said quite sternly, he didn't intend to but nonetheless he gained the attention from his two companions, so he continued. "I couldn't help but wonder something."

"Which is...?" Yuna tilted her head to the side slightly but still kept guard up to her surroundings. Her pilgrimage two years ago had enhanced her senses greatly, and she is always on alert, her ears literally twitching every now and again for any sign of trouble, her hand upon her pistol was shaking slightly with excitement, so faint you can hardly notice. It's very clear that she was very experience in this sort of thing.

"There's no-one here but us," Edward replied. "Why are you alone?"

Yuna averted her eyes and faced the front of the dirt road as she spoke in a quiet voice. "The village I was telling you about. There were fiends coming from the temple, it was so unexpectedly that I decided that I would go out and seek for anyone that may be around here. Once we finished taking the big fiend out that controlled all the other ones." She paused slightly as if to tackle a painful memory. "We were driving them out, so I volunteered to go out and seek for anyone out here, and then I found you. So now I can bring you back," Yuna frowned slightly. "Although I never seen your faces before, where are you from?"

"What world is this?" Edward casted his eyes to his younger brother, hoping that she would say Earth.

"Spira," Yuna answered. "Why did you say 'world'?"

"Because where we're from is a different world, are you sure this isn't a country?"

"No, I'm positive." _It's almost the same as Tidus, except he was thrown through time by Sin._ But Sin is gone so that possibly couldn't be the reason why. Maybe it was Vegnagun. But she was sure that it had nothing to do with them: they have no knowledge of this world; chances are that they knew nothing else. _Best not to bring it up until it is necessary, no need to burden them in their confused state,_ Yuna thought to herself.

Finally the view of the village came to meet their eyes; Yuna advised them to move faster, so that she was able to assist the rest of the Gullwings. The brothers didn't say anything to question her but decided to do it later when they were out of harm's way.

But that hope died when Edward saw something at the corner of his eye, on instinct he pushed his brother out of harm's way and took the damage. Yuna spun around when she heard Alphonse cried out in surprised and just caught a glimpse of Edward being slammed brutally onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes to the reason and without even thinking started to shot out a never-ending series bullets to distract it long enough for the brothers to catch themselves.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Al," Edward said lifting his gaze over to the thing that forcefully pushed him onto the dirt ground. A rock-like creature, with boulder for arms and head, and from what he could see it had thick but blunt spikes sticking out from the back. But instead of being dull stone like colour with full-grown decaying moss, it was rather light see-through crystal sapphire, with small tinted ruby blending well into the mixture He squinted his eyes slightly and swore he could see a miniature skull-like face, below the head and between the arms. If it wasn't dangerous he would took his time to marvel the sight of it and chuckle at the size of its head compared to the body.

He knew that Yuna's bullets weren't penetrating the body of iron stone; he knew he had to act fast before things come out of hand. He slapped his hands together, he felt the familiar alchemic energy running through his veins that only fuelled the adrenaline he felt when facing life and death situations. Instead of transforming his arm into a blade he was used to, it turned into a long pike, the pointed end reflected the sun as if drawing power from it. The malformed rock started to run forward to Edward's and Alphonse's surprise: it can run even with the heavy weight it had to carry.

Without a second though he stabbed it with all his might, and to his surprise it went through its shield of arms easier than expected. But it seemed to have survived the damaged done as it continued to charge forward, Edward dug his heels into the ground desperate for some friction but was only pushed backwards into the ground. He groaned in frustration and Yuna started to aim for the skull at the centre and it seemed to do the trick. A few short moments of struggling it gave up and collapsed, disappearing in ghostly orbs.

All three of them let out a sigh of relief as Edward shrunk his weapon back into his metal arm effortlessly.

"You were pretty good then," Yuna commented. "I didn't realised how good of a fighter you were," she smiled.

Edward like out a heartfelt chuckle alongside his brother. "I guess you make a great team," Alphonse said a smile gracing his face.

"I assume nobody is harmed?" Yuna questioned looking from brother to brother, checking for any visible signs of injury. Apart from Alphonse's obvious wound from before no more damage seemed to be done. "Great," she scanned the surroundings for anymore danger with her trained, keen eyes, while Edward proceeded in supporting Alphonse. Without another word between them they walked the rest of the way without any trouble.

As they entered the village they immediately encounter a woman in her middle twenties, in a dress that looked like it could be used as a coat, but the weight of the dress is very noticeable, series of belts ran across one another down her leg, each one over-lapping each other as if to prove which one is more superior, battling out which had the honour to be placed on top. Her dress overall was completely dark grey and black with strangely pale skin that brought out her inner beauty. Her long black hair was in small braids and tied up in a bun with a few pins that hold it in place, but couldn't help but let a few strays of hair to escape and cascade down her back like a waterfall. Her grew fingernails matched her deep hazel eyes, the necklaces seemed to stand out from the rest of her. Anyone that lay eyes on her had to admit that she was an attractive woman, but just by looking at her appearance it was clear that it would be wise not to anger her.

"I see that you are alright," she said to Yuna while checking for any visible injuries on her.

Yuna nodded. "I'm alright, Lulu." She then turned to the Elric brothers. "Those two can use your assistant. This is Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse. Boys this is Lulu."

Lulu nodded to them in greetings. "I see what I can do, follow me." She waved her arm over and proceeded to walk to her cabin.

Yuna watched as until they were out of her view, she walked towards the temple and stood over the spot where Wakka and Beclem were arguing about burning down the temple to destroy the fiends. She and Rikku stayed a little distant away from them; they didn't need to try to overhear, the whole village, hell, the fiends inside could have heard them from deep inside the temple.

Beclem's clear voice was still in her head. Although trying to make a point, his voice was full of self-pride and arrogance, maybe that's the price being in the Youth League? Yuna thought so. "Or maybe you don't mind putting your family in danger?"

That seemed to put Wakka over the edge and with a quick retort he rushed into the temple to dispose of the pests without a second thought or concerns about his own safety.

Beclem followed behind shortly after with Yuna on his tail. "It would be so simple to burn this place down and take the fiends with it." He said to no-one in particular, but seeming as Yuna was the only one presentable she assumed he was talking to her. What he said next confirmed it, "Praying to them never had done anybody any good."

_Yes it did. It kept our hopes alive. It kept mine alive when my father went onto his pilgrimage_. Yuna thought but didn't say it. Instead she walked up the flight of stair that led into the temple. "You really want to see it burnt that badly?" Yuna asked, finally finding her vocals skills. She couldn't keep the stern and sharp tone form her voice and she didn't bother trying to, she felt insulted despite his rational reasons.

"It's for the safety of the village," Beclem responded. She heard that his voice was much calmer and softer as he tried to reason. Maybe he does have compassion.

Without another word or a glance back she disappeared into the temple.

She silently agreed with him. But not if it meant burning down the sacred place where she became a Summoner. This place holds so many memories in her heart. It was also the first time she laid her eyes on him.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter?

Feel free to review.


	3. Beclem the Arrogant Bastard

Hey guys, here we have the next chapter of this story.

Sorry, to say, Ed doesn't yet face Valefor just yet.

* * *

It was a fairly average day in Besaid Island, the sun above was blazing its strength once again, as if to show the world dominance and try to fry the people below into submission. At least it was before it was disturbed by monsters coming out the sacred temple. It was impossible and unexpected, in the thousands years nothing like this could cause the temples to be a threat to the Island and who was in it. It was not long before the sounds of people's screaming alerted Wakka and his team to the danger and they quickly returned back to the village, savaging what is left and hoped their families were unharmed.

Alphonse followed the woman named Lulu with his older brother, Edward aiding him into the tent, Lulu had ushered Edward to place his brother on the bed that rested on one side of the tent like hut. After Edward did so he checked how badly Alphonse's wound was.

_Pretty deep, but not down into the bone He'll recover fine_. Edward mentally sighed with relief for his brother and stood up.

"What are your names?" Lulu asked, getting a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water.

Edward was the first to answer. "That's Alphonse and I'm Edward, his older brother."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, heating the water. "I guess you heard from Yuna that I'm Lulu." She turned and took a good look at them, her eyes scanning them up and down as if to past judgement if they would live or die.

Elric brothers suddenly felt uncomfortable and knew that she was about to question them further.

As predicted it wasn't long until Lulu asked her next question. "Where are you from? I haven't seen faces like you before and I lived here all my life."

"We're..." Edward mentally thought long and hard for this but knew he couldn't take long; he feared that she may do something if she gets agitated enough. She doesn't look like a patience woman. _Ha ha, just like Winry_. Edward remembered the many occasions that she threw her trusty wrench at his forehead, he amazes him how far she was she would always get it right on target. "Well, it's pretty obvious that we're not from around here."

Lulu raised an eyebrow and frowned, in tone was stern and mixed with annoyance, "Don't state the obvious. I'm pregnant not stupid." She huffed.

Both the alchemist's eyes widened in shock and disbelieve and they immediately their eyes rested on her stomach area. She was indeed, it was difficult to see under her black buckle dress, but there was a slight swollen lump there. They wondered if she should be wearing that, it looked too heavy to wear with a child growing in the womb.

She knew what they were thinking and rolled her eyes, her hand twitching in an aching need to slap them. Wakka said the same thing many times before and it only led into arguments with Lulu wining. But she insisted that because she was pregnant she shouldn't change her appearance, although later she promised that she will change into something more comfortable and suitable for her unborn child and herself.

They were unsure how much along she was, the only other pregnant woman they had met was Gracia, and she was pretty big. It was scary then when she went into labour but they laugh about the memory now. She was kind and warm hearted by appearance. This woman on the other hand was different; she looked like she would rip your head off without a moment of hesitation if you make one negative comment and her appearance.

"Err, we'll talk about it later," Edward said quickly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lulu blinked. "Alright," she said uncertainly, he changed the subject rather quickly. Well, that could be due to avoid a fight with a pregnant woman. And as a black mage she was twice as dangerous. "Can you fight?" she said evenly, she seemed to be only asking the older brother.

"Yeah, sure," Edward answered. "Yeah, I can."

"There are fiends still running around amok, since I'm helping you and your brother," she ushered Alphonse with a tilt of her head. "It would be a fair trade, don't you think?" her tone was gentle but held menace between the lines. Like Riza Hakweye, but unlike her she doesn't point a gun to your head, but Lulu can cast the wrath of four different elements on you.

Alphonse immediately nodded his head. "Yes, it would be an Equivalent Exchange."

Lulu blinked and then frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Edward shook his head dismissively and waved his hand. "Never mind." He figured that all would be explained later.

"Very well," she approached Alphonse and took out a cloth and dapped it onto his leg after pulling his trouser leg up, Alphonse hissed as it stung him but didn't fliched. "If you don't mind, can you help Yuna?"

"Sure," with a last glance towards his brother, he nodded as id giving him his approval and left. He paused at the entrance. "Err, where is she?" he meekly peaked inside to the woman, looking for guidance.

"Look to your right, that large building is the temple. Upon that entrance you should see a flight of stairs leading upward towards the sky, go through there and just follow the halls and you should find her," Lulu said without her eyes leaving Alphonse's wound. "Towards the heart of the temple, where the Fayth is, also known as the Child of Prayer, we believe that is where the source of the problem lies." She finished still nursing his leg.

Edward muttered his thanks with a slight bow and followed her directions. And sure enough, he found himself at the entrance gates, tilting his head upwards to gaze the stairs. But what caught his eye was the large stone statues, forming a circle, almost like pillars to hold up the ceiling. They were worn out with age, but they were well kept and respected to a great degree. He knew that they were worshipped. The first thought that came to his mind was religion.

And those statues were more than Kings, they were Gods, looking down at him and judging him, as if they were unsure if he was worthy being in this sacred place because of him being a foreigner. Not that he blamed them, being an alchemist means he never believed in God. Maybe they accept him if he never turned his back on them.

What he did noticed about them is that they were so life-like. Like Angels carved them, or better yet, the Fayth. Lulu did mention them, Child of Prayer. It sounded like they given up their lives willingly for the sake of Spira, and in return they were blessed by God. He wondered if the statues were based by real people, because every stroke was perfect.

Edward continued to move his legs forward, until he reached the base of the stairs. "There's a girl called Yuna," Edward said to a person next to him who was staring up the stairs with arms crossed in an irritated matter, Edward couldn't tell his expression; his mask covered it. "Is she up there?"

"Yeah, the High Summoner is up there," he grunted not taking his eyes off the stairs. "What you going after her? Wakka is up there as well."

"That's the plan," Edward replied as he made his way up with confidence.

"Really now?" Beclem continued. Something in his tone made Edward abruptly stop. "Are you going to help her?" by his tone he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Edward's tone was slightly hoarse with irritation. "You got a problem with that?" he knew that he was going to say something that would anger him.

"It's better to burn the whole place down," Beclem continued, Edward felt a twitch of anger starting to raise and what was worst, is that he seemed that using fire was the best solution. "It's easier than let the fiends run amok, and everybody is safe. But one thing does get to me: why are you here? You don't seem like you're from here, this isn't your business. Praying to them never help anyone, anyways."

Edward at that moment knew that he was referring to the statues; the anger was building through his body. "Are you really that cold?" Edward snapped and continued up at a quick pace as to not do something he would regret and to help Yuna as soon as possible. Something told him that helping Yuna would save the temple.

When he was through the door he shook his head to clear his troubled mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I have no right to say that, but then again he doesn't have the right to say that. Yuna and Lulu seemed to care about this place a lot and I'm sure that they're not the only people here do._ Edward still couldn't believe the arrogance in his voice when talking about burning down the temple. _This place has been here for centuries, it would make a huge impact if it has to be destroyed. I don't think that he would burn this place down, not with Yuna and, what was it? Wakka, I think in here. Oh, I wish I pouched that sad excuse of a bastard back there!_

He started to regret that he couldn't hurt or make any discomfort to him when he got the chance, but he knew that helping Yuna was the best course of action. Maybe he could hurt him later.

His mind played scenarios of what he could have done to Beclem, he felt remorse that he didn't. He then shook himself. _I've been fighting Homunculi's for too long._ He thought.

He didn't believe in God and that was not about to change, he was sure of that, but that didn't stop him for feeling a great respect for them. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted to save this place and the thought of burning it all down just bubbles the anger in his stomach.


	4. The Heart of Besaid Temple

I'm not sure about this chapter.

I've tried my best with this chapter but I couldn't really remember the inside of the Besaid Temple, so some things might not be accurate. But I did this from memory.

R&R

* * *

The silence in the room was starting to make Alphonse uncomfortable, although Lulu didn't mind it much, she was just probably thinking and minding her own business as she fished out some bandages. "Lulu?"

"Yes?" she asked in a mono tone.

"May I ask a question?" He asked in a somewhat small voice. He cursed Izumi Curtis for installing his fear of imitating, strong women not that he has anything against them. But Winry was different. With Alphonse, she would never hurt a fly; he supposed that she considered him as a little brother with a kind nature that needs protecting. He didn't mind that as long as he didn't get a wench thrown at his head every time he visits with his older brother. And Riza Hawkeye, she was great too. A formidable fighter, she was admired for her fearlessness and quick thinking in dangerous situations. He heard from Havoc and Brenda that she once knocked down her on superior when he failed to realise that his alchemy would be useless in the rain, apparently he was too focused and content with the fact he was facing Scar, an alchemist killer; Scar instilled many fears within the military, particularly with State Alchemists. She was Roy Mustang's most trusted subordinate, he was also known as Edward's superior, she always acted like Roy's bodyguard.

Lulus reminded him of Teacher, dark black hair; both wore dresses although in different colour, both equally strong and take no crap from anyone. Of course, Teacher uses alchemy, sheer strength and punches to get her point across, he wondered how Lulu would do that, he doubt she would do the same in that large, heavy-looking black dress. He also wondered if they are both put up against one another-which one is left standing.

"Continue," she said in a monotone and started to unroll the bandages, stretching it as far as she could.

"What are fiends?" Alphonse wondered if fiends were really chimeras, but in this world they were called fiends. But then that would mean that alchemists exist in this world. Then a gate must be present here like the same back at home. An alchemist opened it up the same way as the Elric brothers did. If they could find it maybe they can open it and return home or wind back to Germany. Not that they minded, they had unfinished business to attend to.

She paused for a second but continued sooner after while estimating how much of the bandage would be used.

"Fiends are spirit of the unsent," Lulu said she knew it was important for the boy to know and he did have the right to know. "They are spirits, in a form of what we call pyreflies, individual of the deceased that possesses a powering will and emotions regarding their unfinished purpose in the world of the living. The unsent over time will envy those of the living, which is the step before hatred, and lastly their hatred will eventually turn them into fiends. Sad isn't it?" Her voice slightly trailed off but the sorrow in her voice didn't, Alphonse guessed that she had her fair of losses; he understood and waited patiently for her to continue. "When people die they usually are in the Farplane. Bu t the unsent is very unwilling to go and as a result not going they are very vulnerable to the effects of the sending that is performed by Summoners; when a fiend is killed the pyreflies that made them can be seen floating above and away from the body. They can be dangerous, that bite you had on your leg," Lulu pointed to Alphonse's bandaged. "Can inflict even the most dangerous wound but now you have a fighting chance. You two are strong and dedicated to one another and handsome. Too young to die... like we were." She added as an afterthought.

Alphonse took in all she said as she bent down and wrapped the bandage around his leg after checking if the wound was clean enough. He thought back now, when his brother killed one of those fiends, ghostly orb lights did leave the body, so he guessed those were pyreflies that she mentioned. He took a deep breath-_this is a very strange world._ He thought. Silence hovered between them, that is until the younger Elric broke it, "And what is the Farplane?" he couldn't help it, he needed to know and understand this world, and the more information he knew the better chance of him and his brother to return home.

"The Farplane is known as the gathering place for the dead," Lulu answered with a matter-of-fact mono tone. "Depending if they accepted death before they died they would automatically go there or not then they would be sent there by a Summoner. But even the Farplane now isn't completely understood by us inhabitants of Spira no matter how many years passed. Not even Guados-the keepers of the Farplane know much about it, and we probably won't know anymore because they have vanished. The Farplane is one of the life mysteries of Spira."

"I see," Alphonse nodded letting the new information to sink into his brain but then another question popped up. "Lulu, what is a Summoner?"

Lulu couldn't help but chuckle at that, how little did they knew of their saviour. "I think you should ask Yuna about that. She is an expert in that subject and I will be greatly disappointed if she did forget."She shouldn't have forgotten, it was only two years ago after all.

Edward listened to the sounds of his boots connecting to the floor, echoing and bouncing of the walls and back into his ears. The best way to decide it was that it was like a scene from a horror movie, where everything was silent and the tension was building up with some eerier music in the background, expecting something to jump out from the shadows and start to rip him apart; what added to the fear was that it was quite dark to see, very dimmed torches that light up the narrow walls didn't do much help. Edward's eyes darted from corner to corner, it was silent alright, but for some reason he didn't trust his ears, he supposed it was because being in a foreign world without an explanation and now he was aiding one of the sacred places in all of Spira would do that to a person.

Not feeling as brave as he thought he was (not that he was thinking highly of himself) he transformed his automail arm into a reasonable size blade and held it closed to him in a defensive manner, he would have preferred if Alphonse was with him just to make sure that every angle was protected-realising that he mentally smacked himself. _What am I thinking? I've done fine without Al for the last two years. And this is dangerous considering he is injured right supposed to be the Fullmetal Alchemist-apart from the last two years when I was unable to use my alchemy. _Feeling much more secure he took his time to look around the narrow corridor of the temple. The walls cracked with age and were in a dull grey colour with strange symbols carved and shone brightly that caught anybody's eyes, there were some on the ceilings as well. He wondered if it was like a language telling a story about this temple or had it contained some religious meaning, or maybe it was just a new language that the alchemist would soon discover; he made a mental note to himself that he would ask about this issue to Yuna or someone. He knew the fact that it was ancient and hardly anyone ever came down here because of the uncomfortable vibe that was in the air. _Maybe this place is exclusive like for priests_, Edward thought. Despite that it looked abandoned it was very nicely kept and treated with the outmost respect. Like God himself lived in here.

_I am an atheists come to safe a holy place_, Edward thought it was ironic. Back in Amestris the only known society that knowledge of God's existence was the Ishbalan. Because of that a war started out with alchemists and people of Ishbal. Scar's purpose and hatred was born then.

The temple smelled like death, well, it could be the fact that fiends were coming from it, and the blood from the fallen. As he continued down the narrow corridors, he encountered a short flight of stairs descending down to the earth, as he made his way down, the smell was intoxicating and become much stronger. It took long when he discovered a couple of dead bodies lying on the floor, their limbs at odd angles and blood leaking out of their wounds.

He cringed and looked away for a split second. Despite what he went through he wasn't used to mangle human bodies. No, he was too used to chimeras mangle bodies-he caused them most of the time. Two experiences came to his mind, one: was the time he and his brother went to Lior over some rumour that the Philosopher's Stone exists, the Holy Priest there, Cornello performed miracles. And it would have been true, if it wasn't alchemy but it didn't add up, he was able to ignore the Law of Equivalent Exchange. And when confronting him, he used alchemy to created chimeras attack the Elric brothers, which wasn't so hard to defeat. It turned out in the end was that the Stone was really a fake all along, that left Edward in the most pissed off mood he felt in ages.

The other was when the Elrics went against the orders of staying put and not go to the Fifth Laboratory. Alphonse was busy fighting outside against Barry the Chopper. Edward met and defeated the guard known as Number 48, just like Alphonse he was a soul transmuted into an empty suit of armour. After Edward defeated the Number 48, he was nice enough to aid Edward; Edward tucked the talking helmet under his arm and continued his journey through the abandon building. As they travelled deeper into the abandon building, they were met by chimeras. Edward didn't hesitant killing them, effectively slicing them in half, leaving their bloods to stain the walls, the smell of blood and death was quite overwhelming. What he didn't know was that they had a master that they obeyed.

Edward shook himself of those past memories. He would much rather forget about them. As he made his way passed the deceased, he realised that this place was pretty much like the Fifth Laboratory-kinda. They were new placed and they both smelled like death, the temple was ancient but was neglected, the air around was thick and dusty but not from the death around, it was from age. There were no traps and the way around was very straight forward.

He was continued on lost in his thoughts, but he still kept his guard up. He stopped when he spotted somebody with fiery orange hair that was spiked up and a blitz ball in his arms, his back was leaned onto the wall for support. Edward ran up to him to check if he was alright. "Hey," he said. "You okay?"

The man looked up, he was panting slightly trying to catch his breath, and he nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Err, did Yuna come here?"

Wakka eyed Edward's blade and frowned but nonetheless, he once again he nodded. "Yeah, she did. You friends with her?"

"Yeah, err Lulu sent me here to help out with the temple and the fiends," Edward explained.

"Lulu-how is she?"

"Fine."

Wakka smiled. "Yuna went up there with the other two." He motioned towards the pathway ahead.

It looked different compared to the exterior to the hallway. It looked well kept and had more colours around so it didn't look too depressing.

"Thanks," Edward waved an arm to him and proceeded without a glance back.

* * *

I really hate doing this chapter, don't know why but I had quite a bit of difficulties writing this.

I stopped it right there because I have no idea how to continue with this.

Reviews are nice.


	5. The First Aeon

Hey, its been a while I know. Anyway I read this chapter again because I forgotton it and tweaked it a bit. So this is just an updated version of the same chapter.

* * *

**The First Aeon**

"_Yuna went up there with the other two."_

_Who are the other two?_ Edward asked himself. They must be an important trio of some sort if the fiery orange haired blitz ball player assumed that a total stranger would know of them. When he reached the end of the narrow hallway it lead into a small room; a room just big enough to invite a small group of friends for some calm warming tea. But the vibe in the air suggested that it was a holy place to be.

Edward felt anything but calm. His footsteps echoed around, bouncing of the walls and increased the sounds in his head. _Why does it have to be so narrow? It's making it hard to think._ Whatever was in that room was probably bad news, he thought maybe it was another of those fiends. He wondered if he'd be able to take it on, the last fiend he faced was small and from what he heard was pretty common. But as it attacked it had caught Alphonse on the leg and he was unable to protect him. But then he was taken by surprised. He thought what was the most irritating part was that it was a few minutes since they landed into this new world and they had someone to guide them back to a village. If they couldn't defend themselves now, how are they supposed to cope in the future?

Edward was angry with himself more than anything. His brother and him had travelled before. Discovered the world, met new people; it was technically a new world with them living in Risembool for all their childhood. But then again there weren't any fiends to jump out at them behind the bushes. Plus, he wasn't sure what to expect, in the hour they stepped into this realm they only encountered a gravely deformed wolf-jackal thing with a serious attitude problem and a man eating plant that had vinery tentacles and had the ability to spit out seeds like a machine gun.

What's next? A cross breeds between an elephant and a lion? Or perhaps a toad and a sheep? Or even better a rhino and a donkey. Heh, can you imagine that?

He thought his world was messed up with people so consumed with power, but this world seems to take the cake.

_Calm down, Fullmetal_, Edward thought to himself. _How can your situation get any worse?_

What he saw next stopped his heart. A gold armoured body with ribs that shooting out its side and curling inwards, a gold fierce eagle head, small yellow slits for eyes and wings of a dragon, and lastly talons that can easily crush through an alligator's armour with a simple grab—Edward figured that he must've jinxed himself. The creature in the air, despite being imitating was a sight to behold, blessed with strong rich, vibrant colours such as red, gold and purple; Edward cannot help but be enchanted by it but judging how it seem ready to battle it was a massive threat, with closer inspection Edward cannot find any signs of this creature being the product of alchemy-accident or not.

But there was something off about it. There was a dark aura seeping out like gas through cracked walls. It was disturbing and somewhat beautiful. A dark creature; worthy being the Devil's own pet it seems.

But as he took in the battlefield he knew from experience that a battle was about to start. And by nature he quickly took in and analysed the situation.

Three figured stood before him, all of them feminine, their bodies tensed from previous battles. The middle figure he instantly recognised as Yuna because of her unique outfit, his attention turned to the girl on her left he noted that she had the same long dirty blonde hair as him, instead of being in a average ponytail as Edward's hers was pulled back in a head band with an array of bead and plaids. Her skin tone was tan as if she has been sunbathing, judging by her outfit he thought that she must've lived somewhere exposed to the heat of the sun.

On Yuna's right side-was probably someone the opposite from the girl on Yuna's left. She had a dark aura around her, her outfit definitely suits. Her hair was shocking silver grey and shorter than the other two, but was taller when it came to height. She seemed to be the cold hearted and the toughest out of the three of them, Yuna he knew from their first encounter was warm hearted, the one on the left, he wasn't sure about but he guessed that she had a bubbly personality.

"No, that can't be," Yuna breathed out so quietly that it was hardy heard but it seemed that it had managed to echo among the room. She sounded broken hearted and she lowered her gun, there was a strange sensation of ants crawling under her skin, her nerves protesting at the sensation. Despite her logically mind she took a step forward it felt like it took all her strength to move her shaky legs.

The other two instantly did the same in worry. Yuna surprised everyone by spreading out her arms in surrender. _My first aeon: Valefor. _"Please stop-"

"Yuna! What are you doing?" the one on her right shouted out. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

The aeon gave out a threatening roar and risen higher into the air and Edward approached the girls ready to attack and defend.

"Is that an aeon?" Wakka's voice was weak and mixed with confusion, he breathed in deeply to calm himself. He was leaning against the wall to support himself, one of his arms curving around his stomach and he was slightly hunched forward to lessen the pain.

"No," Yuna shook her head in dismay, "something's wrong."

In less than half a second Valefor attacked and without warning. Edward along with the Gullwings jumped out the way to evade the charging aeon. Wakka still weak from the battles before stepped back out in the hallway and hid there for protection, as much as he liked to help he was in no condition.

Paine was the first one to make a move, with a grunt and without fear she charged and brought her heavy looking sword down on the aeon's armoured back with the strength of a thousand stallions. The two hard surfaces met with a metallic slash that echoed throughout the whole room. Valefor immediately retaliate by swinging its wings in one fellow swoop which collided with Paine knocking her away, her body hit the far wall with a loud thud, and she gave a groan and is currently recovering.

Rikku was next, she jumped almost cat like and struck Valefor with all her strength. Valefor gave a startled cry of pain as her blade struck him on the chest; as quickly as she struck him she released her blade from him and rolled away before Valefor had a chance to retaliate. Rikku composed herself, her body ready to either defend or attack and fixed the aeon with a firm glare; from the corner of her eye she could see Paine up and ready despite the pain of being slammed into the wall echoing throughout her body.

Edward recognised the same ghostly orbs flowed out of the wound and eventually disappeared into the air. Edward prepared his body for attack; he understood that it was the enemy like any other fiends. But then why have Yuna reacted in such a way? Yuna obviously been trained to handle fiends.

_But what did he call it? What's the word? Aeon?_

Edward casted a quick glance at the young woman in his thoughts and saw that she was looking at Valefor with sorrow in her eyes, her mind was wheeling with emotions and memories from the past, her gun was lying limp in her hands.

* * *

Any comments?


	6. Valefor

**Valefor**

* * *

There was an odd heaviness hanging in the air, the fighters' hearts heavy and their brows further weighted with unbearable perplexity. Valefor's black eyes showed nothing, only a clean depth of emptiness; no mercy was portrayed but her aura screaming of power of death and destruction.

What was going on? Who dares summon this once respected creature into something very ugly? It shouldn't be even possible.

Yuna's heart was felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her lungs were protesting with pain and it was suddenly hard to breathe. She tried to turn her jagged breaths to sooth even ones in an effort to calm herself. There were ants under her skin; grating on her nerves, shocking her blood s it ran through her veins, the uncomfortable sensation seems to be growing every second but she ignored it. In fact, she hardly noticed it at all. She was still trying to find a logical reason for her aeon while trying to fight her heartache.

_This isn't fair._

Yuna took a deep breath and dared to glance up. Paine had already got pass her pain and with Edward charging at full force towards Valefor. They looked like a good team; both of them had their blades prepared for an impact, their foreheads in a frown filled with determination and their eyes set on nothing but the target; it was the look that belongs rightfully to a warrior. Edward came from behind while Paine tried to take it by its side but before anyone could come near the monster, Valefor let out a battle cry before twisting her body at rapid speed and twisting her wings open that it gave an effect of a tornado; successfully knocking both her attackers away with her outstretched limps.

"Come on, Yuna!" Paine yelled out, annoyed that this was the second time of getting knocked off her feet. "Don't just stand there moping. Do something!"

Rikku stayed in her low crouch position trying to find Valefor's weak point; despite striking her earlier it didn't do much damage. She was the second person to be most baffled about the whole situation; taking a risky glance over at Yuna's shaking form and fully understood what was going through her head, travelling with Yuna before she watched countless times when she summoned this aeon that has become Yuna's personal favourite many times during her battles to aid her in her pilgrimage. It became one of her long time friends that she grew attached, and now she has no choice but to fight against it.

No matter how strong and assertive Yuna appears, she is mostly driven by her emotions. For Yuna this is a personal battle on many levels. Yuna seems to have snapped out of her daze at Paine's sharp tone and she knew that she was telling the truth.

Yuna's eyes met Rikku's, even from their distance she could see an understanding glint in her green emerald eyes, but from what she can see there was a hint of sadness. Their attention was snapped from each other as a loud gush of powerful wind hit the ground beneath them, the four of them cringed as the ground vibrated violently; the air suddenly felt heavy and understanding flickered in the Gullwing's mind. Everybody's attention was focused back onto Valefor, by now she has risen up higher into the air, beating her wings and glaring down at her opponents.

"TAKE COVER!" Rikku bellowed as loud as possible, panic evidence in her voice.

Edward followed suited with the three girls, each one of them moving as quick as possible to get away from the next blast.

There was no mistake; Valefor planned to use one of her powerful moves. There was a bright light as Valefor slowly opened her mouth, as it grew bigger and more illuminate it suddenly erupted into a multiply of destructive beams towards the ground. The whole room rocketed out of control, the blast caused the ground to crumble and break away.

Edward quickly summoned a ball barrier of stone made from the ground. He had miraculously managed to thicken it enough to withstand the destruction and chaos; he cringed at the deafening roar of the thunder. Behind him the Gullwings were cowering behind him, Paine on the over hand stood beside him ready to strike when the next opportunity presented itself.

Edward let out a puff of air in relief his arms still outstretched. "That was a close one," he puffed out feeling sweat forming and dripping down his forehead.

Rikku looked up at him; her eyes wide in panic are now filled to the brim with relief. "I love you..." she whispered breathlessly with lightness of not being pebbled to death with the attack. It was unclear if Rikku even noticed what had transpired.

Nontheless Edward in response gave her a toothy grin over his shoulder.

"Hey, you ready?" Paine asked bringing their attention back.

Edward looked over at Paine, inspired by the determine glint in her eyes, he gave a short nod before wiping the bead of sweat driping down his forehead with his arm; he clapped his hands and summoned a spear from the ground. From there he hesitantly poked his head out to the side slightly to see where the aeon was at. He saw that the aeon was puffing, catching her breath, obviously that attack tired the creature out. And at the moment it was unguarded.

Edward saw the opportunity to throw the spear with all his might and to his great relief he had stuck the aeon right in her chest. It gave a deafening roar at the sudden pain. It was then the Gullwings including Yuna took the opportunity to attack back.

Yuna was the first to create damage, she fired multiple bullets towards Valefor, aiming mainly at the wings, the bullets holes made it impossible for it to stay at flight and the aeon was dangerously swaying in the effort to stay in the air. Yuna suddenly seized fire and that was when Rikku took the chance to jump with her cat-like grace was sunk her two daggers into the aeon's back, causing Valefor to cry out in pain and to crumple onto the ground with a loud thud, which shook the whole room, creating another earthquake.

It was then Paine lifted her large sword and delivered the finishing blow, sinking her blade in the centre of the aeon. All four of the fighters stood back with great relief and watched as the aeon started to fade and the body turned into ghostly orbs.

* * *

I know been ages right? Well, anyway not sure if the fight scene is up to standards by I tried my best. Any comments?

And just out of curiosity, does anyone know how tall Edward is?


	7. Sorrow

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to Fullmetal Alchemist creator; Arakawa Hiromu, Final Fantasy X or X-2 are not mine, nor any of the characters or settings of either game.

* * *

**Sorrow**

_Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies _

_Change the colour in my eyes_

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

They have defeated their powerful opponent. For this they can rejoice, but this joy is mingled with sorrow.

Yuna let out a small sigh; it carried the heaviness of her heart. "That was my very first aeon." Paine made an understanding grunt like noise in her throat. "I grew up here in Besaid. This is my home. I became a summoner here." Yuna continued and she let her gaze wonder round the destruction, her mind gazing through the reflection of the happy memory. It was two years since the rise of being a summoner but it seems so long ago like a distance dream.

_This is where I first met you._

"I have to protect this place," Yuna said with sensual promise, Rikku and Paine casted a short glance toward each other in perceptive. The sounds of soft footsteps approached from behind, Wakka braced himself on to the wall beside him, he took a look at what is left of the Temple, and when he spoke his voice was soft and gentle and there was an obvious sadness behind his tone.

"Yuna..."

As he said this she tried to fight the soft bile of tears building behind her eyes.

* * *

"The job's done." Paine stated as she came to a halt and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see," was Beclem's response, it was difficult to tell if he was happy or disappointed but he didn't seem all that surprised. "Glad to see you're not hurt. Or... are you?" Beclem casted his eyes over the Gullwings and their two extra companions, eventually they stopped short on a certain Blitz Ball player, he was kneeled down obviously still suffering from the fight, a large gash can be spotted on his leg. "Aren't you going to be a father soon?" Beclem questioned. "What if something had happened to you? What then?" With that said and done, he turned to leave without another word.

Almost immediately after the last word was said, Rikku sprung forward in Wakka's defence in an almost panther like manner, her voice was slightly higher pitch but the anger was clearly visible. "Quiet, meanie!"

_Quiet, meanie?_ Edward thought amused, his lip curled up slightly. _Not exactly the best defence._

"It's okay," Wakka said, his voice slightly strained with pain. Beside him Yuna walked forwards a few paces. "What can I say? He's got a point." Wakka admitted.

Yuna looked down on Wakka's weakened form. "Wakka..."

Wakka sat back taking the pressure off his injured leg."If we die trying to save one memory, we risk losing them all." He explained.

"But, what if it's a really important memory?" Rikku argued.

Wakka sighed and stood ignoring how his body was protesting. "'Memories are nice, but that's all they are.' It's an Al Bhed saying, ya?"

Edward frowned, unfamiliar with the saying. This reminded him of how he burnt his old house down with his brother. That was a memory he didn't wanted to be reminded off, especially with the failed Human Transmutation.

_Memories, such a funny thing..._ Edward's mind started to ponder.

Edward looked around the temple; the air was thick and intense with battles and history that he was pretty sure that he be able to cut the tension in the air like a knife through butter. The statues around only reinforce its momentum. They stood as Gods, staring down at them, almost praising them for their victory. Seeing such a sight burn into ashes would be destroying priceless history and hope for the people of Besaid, something that would be best left only as a plan that shouldn't be followed through.

This place, this ancient place was the heart of Besaid, but even with that fact in mind Edward still voiced the severely of the situation.

"What if we didn't manage to win and die in the process? We lose the memory and our future. Like he said: 'Memories are nice but, in the end they're just memories.'" Edward added. "And not to mention the village people..."

"Well, yeah, but..." Rikku tapped her lip with her finger trying to think of a good response.

* * *

"_Yuna, you alright?" a voice sounded slightly concerned._

"_Yeah, just fine," Yuna answered._

"_I'll be waiting!" there was unmistakable joy in his tone._

"Talk about a one track mind," Paine scoffed as she listened to Brother. Edward chuckled at her dry tone as he walked beside her, he watched Rikku jog past them with Yuna and Wakka bringing up the rear.

They are currently on their way to Lulu and Alphonse. Edward was starting to feel a mixture of excitement filling up his belly, he wanted to get there as quickly as possible because he knew that his younger brother would probably be panicking for his welfare.

Wakka suddenly stopped. "Memories are just... memories, ya?" he turned towards Yuna as he continued. "If fiends ever come out of the temple again, I may really have to burn it."

"Uh, I guess so," Yuna said. _I really hope you don't. I don't want to be left alone with only reflections of the memory._ "But call me before you do. We'll save fire for our last resort."

"You got it," Wakka confirmed with a nod.

* * *

Not exactly an exciting chapter, more to do with Yuna's feelings. The song is Sorrow by Flyleaf, thought that the song is suitable with this chapter and is one of my favorite songs, it came to my head when I was writing this.

All thoughts are welcomed.


End file.
